What dreams are made of
by Lemonhead79
Summary: A/U: Anastasia Steele has just graduated from law school and moves to Seattle to start a new chapter in her life. On her first time out on the town she meets the man of her dreams, literally he is the man of her dreams. Does this man live up to all the expectations of the man she has dreamed about for years or will a major misunderstanding be their downfall.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't planning on starting another story but this idea came to me and I couldn't shake it until I started writing it down. I don't know how often I will update as my other story is my main focus right now. However, if I get a good response to this first chapter I may try to update as soon as I can. I would love your thoughts!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For as long as she can remember, Anastasia Steele had one recurring dream one where she fell in love with a man but never learned his name nor anything else about him. He had saved her countless times from the brink of death or he has been just the friend that she has needed at the time or just a friendly face. Every time we would touch her she swore it was real even though she was deeply asleep. The strange thing that everything she woke up from one of these dreams she left a burn on her skin wherever he touched her and that was what gave her hope that he was more than just a dream.

He is also the reason why he ruined her for any other men that came into her life. She was in love with her dream man and knew deep down one day she would find him, she didn't know how but she was confident she would. It was the same thing that happened to her whenever she woke up from one of these dreams, but today was different; the last thing she remembered was her beloved telling her that today was the day that would be reunited but in the flesh. When she spring out of bed she was covered in sweat. She wasn't sure what to make of her latest dream but she felt her fire burn with desire and that gave her hope.

Today was a big day for Anastasia Steele has she was about to embark on a new adventure in her life, that as a deputy prosecutor for the City of Seattle. She came back to Washington by the way of Cambridge, Mass. where she left the past three years studying law at Harvard University. In truth, after graduating with top honors Anastasia had the pick of any job but she chose Seattle to be closer to her father who lived about three hours south of the Emerald City. Sure she could have picked a cushy job at a top private firm in any city in the country and made a pretty nice six-figure salary effecting starting to erase her larger than life college debt instead she chose a job that would barely make a dent into her loan payments, but she didn't care she wanted to make a difference in her community and seek out justice that she wasn't shown.

Standing in front of her mirror, dressed in a sharp black pencil shirt and white blouse, Anastasia couldn't decided how to wear her hair. She wanted to look confident yet sweet and innocent so no one was any the wiser when she would destroy them in court. She decided that her soft brown hair would look best in a side fishtail braid. Securing the elastic rubber band in place, she was all ready for her first day.

Anastasia knew exactly what she wanted to do when she got her first pay check, after paying her bills and purchasing a few new outfits for work she was going to buy a new car. Her beloved baby saw there through high school, undergraduate at Washington State University and then the trek to Harvard, but Wanda has seen better days and she's on her last leg and it's only a matter of weeks, possibly days until she was gone forever.

Stopped at a red light only a few blocks away from the courthouse, Anastasia casually looked over and noticed a man on a motorcycle and something about this man struck her. It reminded her of the dream she had last night and she froze and couldn't take her eyes off the man whose face was hidden behind the black helmet with a crimson stripe down the back. Could this be a coincidence? She watched closely as the mystery man flexed his back and sat up and the man his leather jacket fit him was like a glove. Desperate to know if this man was her dream man she contemplated a way to get his attention but by the time she figured out a plan he was gone and the car behind her was beeping their horn incessantly. Quickly putting her foot on the gas pedal Anastasia needed to follow the man on the motorcycle but he was out of sight. That might have been her only chance and she could have just missed it. Feeling a deep pang deep down, Anastasia tried to brush off her missed connection and pulled in to the King County Court House.

Parking her assigned spot, Anastasia looked in the mirror to make sure that she looked presentable before walking into court and once she sure that everything was perfect she grabbed her briefcase and locked her car. Once she got out and looked at the other vehicles of members of her unit she felt embarrassed. Although she loved Wanda, she was not the car of a practicing attorney so maybe she would start looking for her replacement this weekend, the sooner the better in her mind.

Walking into her new office, Anastasia was greeted by fellow deputy prosecutor Brooks Mathews, three years out of law school. Anastasia first met Brooks when she interviewed for this position nearly two months ago while home on spring break. He seemed really nice but was a little more than attentive than she probably would have preferred. As like during her interview, Brooks asked to go out to dinner to celebrate her first day of work but she politely declined and he was satisfied when she agreed to coffee.

She knew that this job was going to be busy but never thought she would be arguing her first case after lunch as Brooks was already in court and this case needed to be heard. To her luck it was simply a bail hearing and not much work was involved and Anastasia got her way with the judge and the defendant was held without bail.

Victory she thought and had to share her good news with someone and the first person she could think of would be her best friend since their freshman year at WSU when they were made roommates, Kate Kavanagh who was a local television reporter. She felt bad in the few days she's been in Seattle she hasn't called her so called best friend only sending her a text letting her know that she had arrived safely in town. Kate had responded that they need to go out and celebrate once she was settled so they could catch up and introduce her to new boyfriend whom she believes is the one. Knowing Kate who has always been a little over the top but she's never talked about any boy like this before so it must be serious.

"If it isn't little Ana Steele," Her best friend said when Ana walked back to her office.

"It's so good to hear your voice, I've missed you it's been too long," She says knowing their last time they saw each other was last summer when she come home to Washington to visit her father.

"Let's go get a drink tonight. My last live shot is at 7 and there is a great bar right down the street from my apartment, we could meet there."

"That sounds good, I could use a stiff drink right about now," She says.

"Plus, I'm bringing a guy for you."

"Kate, no playing match maker, you remember how well that has worked out before," She says remembering the dozen or so times she was set-up and nothing ever worked.

"Oh come on Steele, you know he's not real?"

"I'm sure I don't know who you are referring to."

"You know exactly who I mean. I've told you, he's not out there Ana. You have to have a life and meet a real man and don't believe that your dream man is out there waiting for you."

At this point, Anastasia regretted ever telling her best friend about her dream man.

She would have conceded to that fact maybe yesterday, but after her dream last night and then her brief encounter with the mystery motorcyclist anything is possible.

"When was your last real date?"

"This morning." And that was partially true. It was a coffee date with Brooks.

"Was your date with a co-worker?"

Not hearing a response, Kate knew she was right.

"You deserve a brilliant romance. You need a man to love you, you know I worry about you and with this new job of yours I don't want you get too invested to have a social life just like your last three years at Harvard. I mean you went on like what a dozen or so dates in three years?"

"Kate, you know I didn't want a romance to interfere with my career and I'm happy with my life now."

"Now I never said you weren't happy, I just think you need to fall in love and have some fun with a member of the opposite sex and maybe one of these days you will cash in your v-card."

Being 24 and a virgin isn't that terribly uncommon, right? She knows that all of her girlfriends they all lost their virginity either in high school or college but Anastasia was holding out hope that her dream man would one day sweep her off her feet and make love to her like she always imagined.

Looking at the mound of files on my desk I'm not sure if I would make it out of her before midnight but I can't pass a chance to see my best friend so we agree to meet at 9. Then I'm sure to at least make a good dent in my files.

The rest of the afternoon flies by and before she knows it, it's eight and she's the last in the office well with the expectation of Brooks who once again offered to take her out to dinner but just like this morning she declined and instead ordered a sandwich from the deli that was across the street.

Thankfully for her, she only lived less than five miles from work so she knew she had just enough time to change her clothes and freshen up her hair and make-up. Walking into her apartment, which was quite smaller than her Cambridge apartment, it looked Anastasia's tastes. It's wasn't as spacious as she would have preferred but it was recently renovated and had brand new appliances which was a stark contrast from her previous home. There were still several boxes left to be unpacked as she just arrived into town less than 48 hours ago but everything she needed for tonight was already put again.

As it was quite warm for a June day, Anastasia opted for a navy maxi dress and brown gladiator sandals that complimented her now curled hair that feel down past her shoulders and applied a fresh coat of bronzer and lip gloss. Grabbing her clutch, she hailed a cab before checking her phone that she was going to only early and she was quite pleased with herself.

Arriving at the Diller Room she looked around for her best friend but she was nowhere to be found. Oh Kate she thought, her always showing up late was still her trademark so she decided to go and order a drink and wait for her and her new boyfriend.

Looking around, Anastasia could see why Kate loved this bar because it was over the top and a little pretentious which describes Kate at first glance until you get to know the woman underneath who is an amazing young woman who would do anything for their best friend.

Grabbing her phone out of her clutch, she texted her best friend asking when she was going to show up. Not getting a response right away, Anastasia decided to go ahead and finish her vodka tonic. As soon as she swallowed the last drop of her much needed drink, she felt her phone buzz and saw a text from Kate saying that she's covering breaking news and she didn't know she would make it to the Diller Room and she apologized and promised to take her to dinner this weekend.

"Welcome to Seattle," She mutters to herself before she starts to head to the exit before she runs smack into someone.

"Are you okay?" She heard the rock say and when she looked up into his eyes she froze. His strong muscular arms have encircled her and for the first time in her life she feels safe.

It's him. Her dream man. She must have hit her head because there's no way this could be happening.

"Miss, are you all right?"

All she can do is stare at this beautiful man with copper hair and gray eyes before she finally speaks.

"Yes," She breathes and doesn't struggle to leave his embrace.

"I'm sorry," His beautiful and melodic voice says but neither he nor she release each other. "Let me buy you a drink to apologize."

"Thank you," She responds and is a little disappointed when he finally lets her go but to her surprise he takes her hand and leads her over to a nearby booth. She felt the electricity flow from his fingers through hers and she wonders when she's going to wake up from this magical dream.

Her dream man heads over to the bar after asking her drink of choice and all she could do was stare at him and that's when she realized that she's seen that leather jacket before. Could it be that this man and the mystery man from this morning could we one in the same?

After a few minutes, the handsome stranger comes back to the booth and hands a drink and sits rather close to her and she doesn't make a move away from him, in fact the closer she gets to him the better she feels.

"I'm Anastasia," she says extending her hand and once again he takes her hand and then the electricity is there once again.

"Max," He says with an anxious smile.

Not knowing what to talk about, Anastasia just stares at the man seated to her right.

"So Anastasia, I've never seen you heard and I know I would remember such a beautiful face."

Even his voice is just as sexy has it always been in every dream. There is no way this could real, but she's pleading with her subconscious to not let her wake up.

"I just moved to Seattle and this is my first night out, my friend had to reschedule so here I am."

"Well, I'm glad that your friend didn't come otherwise we might not have met," He says before taking a swig from his beer.

The two complete strangers sat in their booth and completely shut out the world around him. They talked about their lives and family with the exception of their jobs as for some reason it never came up and that was okay for Max as his career as he described it was a little complicated. I don't even want to think about what that meant because all I can do right now is stare at this man and how much I want him to kiss me.

The next thing they knew the bartender was announcing last call. Anastasia looks at her phone and can't believe it's a quarter to two. She has to be back at work bright in early but she doesn't want her night to end anytime soon.

They both decide against another drink and when Max settles the bill it becomes apparent that he only had the one beer while she had a total of three drinks. She didn't feel buzzed but she did feel relaxed which was a first anytime she was around a gorgeous man that was clearly interested in her.

Walking together, Anastasia stood in the taxi line but Max was quick to pull her back.

"I could give you a ride back home if you like," He asks and it's the first time she notices the black helmet with red stripe in his free hand.

She nearly stops breathing and is slow to answer him.

"I'm totally fine to drive if you're worried about my ability."

"Oh that's not it; I've never been on a motorcycle before."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm your first," He says and she thinks about all the meaning behind his statement.

Handing her his helmet and helps to put it on, Max hops on the motorcycle and then helps Anastasia onto the back.

"You better hold on tight," he says looking back at her and she responds by leaning into his back holding on for dear life.

When they arrive at her apartment, Anastasia hoped that she lived farther away she still wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Max helps her off the bike and then she hands him back the helmet and the two of them are thinking the same thing. He walks her up to the door as she takes her keys out of her purse and then turns to face him.

"It was great meeting you," She says waiting for him to make the move as she didn't know how to make the first move as she never has. In reality she has only been kissed by four men but this was different.

Sensing her innocence Max knew what he wanted but tonight wouldn't be the night so instead he would settle for a simple good night kiss. Closing the gap, Max takes her face into his hands and gently presses his lips to hers. Again, just like earlier at The Diller Room, the electricity was there again and he felt his blood surge between his lips. She tasted so sweet. He's kissed many women and so much more but this kiss was different and he didn't know why. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and tight against his chest. Now this is a first kiss to end all kisses he thought and there was no way he wanted it to end. So he was surprised when she was the one who leaned back.

"Could I invite you in?" She asks and immediately he knew how nervous she was with her proposition.

As much as we would love to come and see what she looked like under that stunning dress he knew he had to be a perfect gentleman with her because she deserved it and so much more.

"I think it would be best if I say goodnight, but I would love to take you to dinner tomorrow that is if you're free," He asks and that breathtaking smile is there again on her lips and he knows that he's forgiven.

"Pick me up at seven?" She says and places a swift kiss on his lips before disappearing behind the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like her nights when he stared in her dreams, there Max was again but this time their connection was stronger now that she has learned his true identity. She has to tell her best friend that Max is not imaginary and she can't wait to tell him that he's real and not just a dream.

When she finally woke up she checked her phone and saw there was a text message from Max and she couldn't stop smiling.

Max: I'm so glad that we met last night and I can't wait for more time with you tonight. Talk to you later. Have a great day.

It was real, it wasn't a dream.

She texts him back thanking him and wishing he has a good day. Next she calls Kate but her call goes straight to voicemail. This isn't something you can say in a message so she tells her that it's urgent and to call her back ASAP.

As she drives to work she hopes that once again she will drive next to Max. And before she could hope that would happen, she hears the roar of an all too familiar motorcycle and looks in her rearview mirror and there he is coming up alongside her.

As soon as they reached the red light, she rolled down her window to get his attention.

"Max," She calls out but she's not sure he could hear her over his very loud engine. She waves her hands and hopes that she just turns her way before the light changes and finally he does.

He flips up his eye protector to see who's been trying to flag him down.

"Good morning," He says and Anastasia blushes a little. "Coffee?"

He nods and he tells her to follow him and as soon as the light changes he pulls in front of her and drives another few blocks before finding a Starbucks. She has butterflies knowing that she will see him again and she pulls into a parking spot next to Max. She turns off the car and watches as he slinks off the bike. God he is some sight to behold she thinks as he removes his helmet and turns to face her.

"How did you know it was me?" Max asks as he pulls her into his arms.

"I saw you yesterday but I didn't know it was you until last night and I was hoping I would run into you today."

"How perceptive are you?"

They order coffee and Anastasia picks out a fruit platter and Max finds them a table in the back and away the rest of the customers.

"Would I be too forward in telling you that I couldn't stop thinking about you last night? Or would that be too creepy?"

"Not too creepy," She says and they both start to laugh falling back into the ease of the conversation they had last night.

As much as would love to blow off the rest of the day, there was no way she can and on her second day of work.

"I have to get to work, I'm sorry," She says while Max takes her hand.

"There's no way I can pursade you to stay a little longer?"

"Tempting offer," She says leaving over the table and kisses his lips. "But there is always tonight."

"I'm counting on it."

Max watches as his new crush drives away before he heads in the opposite direction.

For her second day on the job, Anastasia was in court much of the morning that she hoped that the afternoon would be quiet so she could get out of the office in time to meet Max for dinner.

"Steele?" She heard an all too familiar voice call out and she turned around and saw none other than Katherine Kavanagh.

"What are you doing here?" She asks of her best friend.

"Well, I got your message and I was covering a court case so I thought I would stop by."

She stands up quickly and hugs her friend before pulling her into a nearby conference room.

"I found him Kate," She says holding onto her hands nearly shaking.

"Who did you find?"

"The man of my dreams, he's real."

Kate can't believe what she's hearing. Her best friend must be mistaken.

"You're not joking are you?"

"Last night, when you stood me up, I got up to leave and I ran into him, literally I couldn't believe it but there he was in the flesh and we talked all night and then we had coffee and we are going out to dinner tonight."

Hearing the story Kate can't but to believe her best friend is telling the truth, but how could this be? She's heard about this dream man since their freshmen year but she always dismissed it but now it's a reality.

"I take it went okay otherwise you wouldn't be going to dinner with him tonight."

"Oh Kate, he is amazing. I've never felt this way about anyone and I can't believe he's real. I mean I knew he was but it's all just a little overwhelming."

"Can I meet him?"

"Definitely, how about we do drinks Friday night?"

"Great, Elliott already had plans on going out however he left this morning for a short business trip but he's due back Friday afternoon. Look at us, both taken can you believe it."

For Kate, she was so happy for her best friend. She has been through so much and finally deserves her happy ending. She knew that she would have to grill this Max character to make sure that he was up to snuff as her best friend deserved nothing but the best and someone who wouldn't hurt her because she knows all too well that Ana can't stand another heartbreak.

Anastasia was over the moon but she had just met Max even though she felt liked she has known his for her entire life but they just met yesterday so the status of their relationship still remained undefined. As never having a boyfriend before she didn't know what happens next. All she can think about is Max and that she never wants to be without him and that revelation scares her. If only her mother was still alive to talk to her about such things and as much as she loves her dad she could never talk to him about her love life.

At 6:30, Anastasia was nowhere close to being done at work so she quickly texted Max and asked if they could push back dinner an hour and that she would just meet him at the restaurant. She called him once she was on the road and apologized to her profusely and Max told her not to worry and that he would wait for her at the bar.

The thing that she despised the most was people being late, and now she's the one who's 15 minutes late. By the time she arrived at The Edgewater Hotel where she would be dining with Max at the Six Seven Restaurant and that made her nervous. She felt like she wanted to figure out what Max was thinking of their new relationship but she didn't want to scare him by calling him her boyfriend at least not yet.

The moment he sees her Max relaxes. He couldn't concentrate on work as all he could think about was Anastasia. He greeted her with a more than an appropriate kiss but he didn't care, he just wanted to taste her sweet lips.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," She says as they are being shown to the Chef's table.

"You're here now and that's all that matters," he says pulling out her chair and sitting down next to her and the waiter brings them wine.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered."

As much she wouldn't have liked it if any other man ordered her meal without her input but for Max she would do almost anything from this man. Her first thought was to skip directly to dessert in one of the impressive suites that this hotel offers and she knows firsthand from her last trip to Seattle just how magnificent this hotel is.

"You have barely touched your dinner, it is not up to your liking," Max asks as he pours himself and his date another glass of the finest red wine the restaurant has to offer.

"Oh no, it's very good, I've just had a lot on my mind," She says purposely taking a large bite of her fresh lobster.

"That's better. But do you want to talk about what's going on?"

Anastasia took a moment to think about everything that has gone on since they first met and she's conflicted if she should tell Max the truth but she was worried how he was going to react.

"This is all new to me and I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me."

"I've never had a boyfriend before so this is all new to me."

"Is that what I am, you're boyfriend." He says with a smile hoping that's what she's thinking.

For Anastasia the very thought asking if he was her boyfriend was a little embarrassing as she's a 24-year-old woman asking this 28-year-old man to be her boyfriend. What is this middle school she thought?

The way he looks at her makes her feel relaxed until she watches him freeze.

"If you'll excuse me," He tells her and answers his cell phone and gets up from the table. He leaves her alone in the chef's private dining room for what seems like a lifetime until he emerges a few minutes later and he looks angry. "I am so very sorry but I have to cut our dinner short as I was just called into work. I tried to get out of it but I'm the only one who can fix the problems."

Trying to hide her disappointment, Anastasia tried to reassure Max that it was okay. If only she knew exactly what he did would help. For some reason neither of them knew what each other did for a living and now she more curious to know why he was being called away so late at night.

"Please stay and finish you meal and I will call you later if that if I didn't ruin my chance with you."

"I understand, don't worry about me."

And with that he leans over and kisses her again but heading out.

The only good thing about Max leaving their date early was that Anastasia was about to relax enough to finish her meal.

By the time she got home she had so much on her mind and she couldn't sleep so she decided to get into bed and try to get some headway on tomorrow's workload. By three, her phone starts to buzz and she sees that it's Max telling her that he's still at work but wanted to apologize again and tell her that he would make it up to her but there are several problems that he's dealing with at work and will be pulling an all nighter.

After three hours of sleep Anastasia was awake barely and on the road to work. Part of her was hoping she would run in to Max but to no avail she pulls into her parking spot without any sight of Max.

Over course of two days, Max had been MIA with the exception of a half-dozen texts with excuses about work and suddenly she got the feeling that Max was giving her the brush off.

At lunch on Friday, sensing she would be meeting Kate and Elliott alone, Max calls and Anastasia was little too quick to answer sounding a little too eager.

"Please don't hang up; you have every right to hate me. I'm just getting home. I've been stuck at the office since Tuesday night, no joke," He says and Anastasia can't understand if that's the truth. It doesn't help that she is still in the dark about what he does. "Are we still on for tonight? I promise I won't take off on you tonight or anytime again."

There is no way she could say no to that but she doesn't want to let him off the hook that easy.

"We'll just see about that," She says and that illicits a little giggle.

"That's a beautiful sound; remind me to make you giggle more often. That's my mission tonight."

The thought she would see Max again was the only thing that got her through the remainder of the day. Working overtime to get everything squared away Anastasia was able to leave the office right at six. On her way out of the office she was stopped by Brooks.

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" He asks as really doesn't want to have this conversation right now.

"I'm not exactly sure what my boyfriend has planned," She says and when she said the word boyfriend that finally got Brooks reaction.

"Oh, well have a good time and maybe I will see you around," Brooks says as he heads back into his office.

If everything played out as she hoped, she thought tonight would be the night where she would lose her virginity. Enough is enough in her book and she was more than ready to take it to the next level with Max despite his missing in action status over the past three days.

Showering and taking extra care to shave her legs, under arms and bikini area, Anastasia wasn't going to any changes and she wanted to be ready for what was to come. As she was headed out the door, she texted Max letting her know that she was headed to the bar early and to come and join them whenever he was ready.

Luckily, the bar was just a block away from her apartment so in these crazy high heels that matched her very short and revealing little black dress they wouldn't break her ankles during the short walk over.

When she arrived, Kate who was also early and motioned to her to a booth in the back. As she approached she saw who she assumed was Elliott by her side. At first glance he looked like a Norse God with his blonde hair and he was built. The two of them looked so in love and now she could finally understand their deep connection.

"Ana, it's so nice to finally meet you, I feel like you're my best friend too," Elliott says standing up and taking her in his arms and swings her around.

"You too Elliott, now Kate is my very best friend in the world and if you ever hurt her I will kill you, I hope you know it," She says and everyone starts laughing.

Ordering her a drink from the bar, this was the time that Kate could interrogate Ana about her new boy toy.

"He's amazing and I think he's my boyfriend," She tells Kate whose jaw nearly drops to the ground.

"Well tell me about this Max, your dream man," She asks as Elliott comes back to the table.

"So girls, what are we talking about?"

"Just about Ana's boyfriend, he's the man of her dreams." Kate says as Ana pokes her in the side reminding her that she still hasn't told Max. "Speaking of which where is this dreamy man?"

She's never going to let her live this down, Ana thought so she decided to look into her bag and find her phone to text to boyfriend.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" Elliott says which catches Ana's attention and she looks up to see who he's talking about and can't believe who's standing in front of their table.


	3. Chapter 3

Anastasia can't understand why Elliott is calling Max Christian but the look on Max's face says it all.

"Ana, I want to introduce you to my baby brother Christian, Christian this is Ana, Kate's best friend," He says and I'm frozen.

This can't be happening, why would he lie about his name?

He extends his hand to Anastasia who reluctantly shakes it.

"Christian, is it? You know you look like someone I know," She says staring daggers at him and he can feel how she could feel about what's unfolding.

"What are you doing here, you never come out anymore where have you been hiding and who with?" Elliott asks his brother while Anastasia tries to make sense of what has just happened.

"I've been working," He says sitting down at the table watching Anastasia and trying desperately to figure out a way to explain his little omission.

Maybe this is her chance to finally figure out what Max aka Christian does.

"Oh you mean your IT work?" Elliott says stifling a laugh.

"How many times have I told you, I'm an independent communication consultant."

What in the hell does that mean Anastasia though to herself. It still didn't explain the major work emergency that took him away from their dinner date and out of the commission for three days but at this point she was over the man sitting across from her no matter what history she had with him, well in her dreams at least.

"Don't worry Ana that sounds way more important than it sounds. Really he's just a hacker," Elliott adds.

A hacker, really, she thought.

"How many times have I told you I don't do that anymore?"

"Whatever," Elliott says ordering another round of drinks as he watches Ana finish her drink rather too quickly.

"If you'll excuse me," Anastasia stands up trying to get to the exit. She can't take being in the same room as this man.

She's almost to the door when she feels those familiar hands on her arm.

"Don't touch me." She nearly screams when he turns her to face him.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah no shit, Max, or should I call you Christian."

"Please don't walk away, I will explain."

"Forget it. Shit and to think I was going to have sex with you tonight. Did you think this was all a joke?"

"It's not a joke, I have a lot to tell you so please come back and I promise I will tell you everything."

As much as she was dying inside, Anastasia didn't want this to ruin her first out in Seattle with her best friend.

When they found their way back to the table, Kate gave her best friend a strange look but she just dismissed it.

"Ana, where's this boyfriend of yours?" Kate demanded as she downed another shot.

"It's over," She announces. "Apparently, he turned out to be an asshole."

"Whoa, I thought you said he was the one?"

And that got Max's attention who was now sitting as far away from Ana as possible.

"I was mistaken. I just found out that he has been lying to me."

Max knew he fucked up and had to make this right but he was afraid he would hurt the woman whom he has developed very strong feelings for.

Finishing her third drink rather too quickly, Anastasia did her best to try to pretend but she was over it and wanted to go home before.

"I can't be here right now, Kate, Elliott I'm sorry I'm not feeling good."

"Please don't leave," Kate says trying to get Ana to stay.

"I'll call you tomorrow." And with that she stood up and headed straight for the exit.

"I'm going to make sure that she gets home all right, I will see you two later," Christian tells his brother who gives him a curious look.

"Leave her alone Christian, she's too good for you little brother."

"Fuck off Lelliott."

Knowing full well that he would follow her out, Anastasia decided she needed to be quick so she removed her crazy heels and made a mad dash home, never looking back even once to see if she was being followed.

Once she was safely inside, that's when she let herself finally feel the hurt and betrayal. Sliding down against the front door Anastasia tried not to cry but the enormity of the situation was just too much for her to handle. She finally let her guard down and now the moment she did her heart was broken again and now she was left to pick up the pieces and try to mend it again.

"Anastasia, please let me in," Max knocked on the door startling Anastasia.

She left him knock for nearly five minutes before she finally response.

"Go away," She said not taking her attention away from the pain that was slowly creeping throughout her body.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door and talk to me."

Fine go ahead but I'm still not opening that door, she thought and she was going to stick to that plan.

"If that's how you want to play counselor, so be it," He says and that catches her attention.

Getting quickly to her feet, she opened the door to reveal a very distraught man she doesn't even know what to call him.

"What did you say?" She asks of the stranger that now stands before her.

"Can I come in so we can talk?"

"Absolutely not, if you want to talk, then talk but under no circumstances are you welcome into my home."

"If you want me to tell you the truth then please let me in."

"Fine," She said turning around and walks toward the kitchen and pours herself a very large glass of ice water.

"Will you please look at me? Look, you have no idea how sorry I am. I never wanted you to find out the truth this way, but it's for your safety you have to believe me. When we met the other night I wasn't looking for a relationship but when I saw you I knew I was gone and there was no turning back. I'm sorry for not telling you my real name but it's for your safety.

"You keep saying that, what does that even mean? Are you doing something illegal?"

"Define illegal?" He asks and instantly Anastasia knows that her dream has turned into a nightmare.

"Oh my God, do you know what I do for a living and your little confession puts me in a little predicament."

"You would for the city's prosecutor's office, I know all about you, its part of my job."

Feeling sick from the revelation by the man she thought she was falling in love with to the several drinks, Anastasia flung her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet.

"Are you okay?" He asks following behind her and holds her hair as she violently throws up again.

"Please just go away and let me pass out in private."

"Not a chance."

Once she emptied the entire contents of her stomach, there was nothing left. Christian left her to change in the bathroom and when she emerged she found him standing by the door with two aspirin and another glass of water and a pack of saltines.

"You're still here?"

"You can be as mean as you want but I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't even know who you are? Was everything you told me a lie?"

"Just my name, you have my word on that."

Rolling her eyes and moving to the couch, Christian follows her carefully and sits down next to her.

"I want the whole truth and I don't want to hear anymore lies."

"Here's the whole truth. I work with the FBI."

Seeing that he's finally telling her the truth she just sits back and hears him out before she will decide what to do.

"I got busted by the FBI a few years ago for some hacking and my brother was right. I made a deal with them that if I work with them then they would turn a blind eye to my previous indiscretions. For the past three months, my new "job" if that's what you can call it has me working with a major player in Seattle and that's why I introduced myself to you as Max Grayson, but my real name is Christian Trevelyan Grey. I'm in so deep right now I have to keep up the charade at least for a few more weeks until the bust is going to come thanks to me and then I'm free.

"Free?"

"I can go back to my life as Christian and if you will give me a second chance I want you to get to know the real me and not as Max."

"Have you done anything illegal that I need to worry about?"

"That's what you're more worried about?"

"I need to know how deep you are in this and what this means for me and my career. Does the FBI know that I know your real identity?"

"Every move I make is being watched for several people and that's why I just have to be careful. I don't want you to be caught up in my "job" but I can't be without you. Since our date was interrupted and not being able to see you has been really tough and I've thought about you every second. Before I met with you tonight, I went to my FBI contact and told him that I wanted out and then he showed me a photo of you and I together and that I had to fulfill my commitment and see this out until the raid. He told me that I can't see you anymore so I don't jeopardize the mission. He told me that it's a matter of time until they discovered my true identity it puts me at grave risk."

"You think they would kill you?"

He doesn't look her in the eye and then she knows he's serious.

"I think you should go," He albeit calmly says and without uttering a single word, Christian walks out the front door and closed it behind him.

Since she fell asleep she woke up a few times during the night and early morning but really she just wanted to shut the world out for a few hours to try to gain a perspective on everything that has happened over the course of the week culminating with Christian walking out on her.

Anastasia hoped that everything was as bad dream but then quickly realized that Max was Christian and there is no way they could be together and that nearly destroyed her.

She wanted so badly to call Christian and tell him that she wanted to be with him despite his confession.

After fixing herself a piece of toast and a very strong cup of coffee, all she wanted to do was go back to bed and just pretend that none of this ever happened.

"Steele, open this door right now," Kate said banging at the door. Knowing her there was no way she was going to stop so Ana decided to give in and wrap the comforter around herself and opened the front door.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh Kate, I don't want to talk about this okay."

"What happened last night? You looked like you saw a ghost when you met Elliott's brother and you ran out on us twice. What's going on?"

"Drop it Kate."

"Look I'm supposed to be your best friend, but when you don't open up to me I can't help and your shutting yourself down again and like the last time it took me forever to bring you back to the living."

"I'm fine Kate; I promise I won't go back there."

"Oh come on, we both the truth. Have you even left the apartment all weekend?"

"It's only Saturday."

"Ana, you do realize it's Sunday?"

Sunday, she thought there is no way she could have slept a whole day.

Sensing her friend's reluctance to open up she heads in to the kitchen and makes coffee while calling and ordering Chinese. It was going to be a long night she thought so she texted Elliott letting him know that she would be home really late if at all.

Then she ordered Ana into the shower and set out a fresh pair of sweats and by the time she was out and dressed dinner had arrived and they both settled into bed just like always had when one of them were having a bad day. It felt like home, Ana thought. Even with everything that has happened she was glad that she was in Seattle and close to her friend that seemed more like a sister.

"Okay Steele, you're dressed and fed and looking like you've rejoined the human race will you please tell me what is between you and Christian?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing between me and Christian."

"Don't lie, I saw your face when he appeared at our table and then you left not once but twice and he was quick to follow you. I have expected to find Christian still here when I got here. The way he went after you and then him not coming back and then not hearing from you for nearly two days I thought you were shacking up together. Will you now tell me about you and Max?"

Conflicted on what she could tell her best friend about Christian as to protect his identity was going to be tricky but she had to say something.

"Max is Christian."

Kate nearly chocking on her egg roll almost couldn't believe it.

"Come again?"

"It's a long story and mostly not mine to tell and hopefully one day soon I can't tell you but please don't ask anymore right now."

"I'll kill him, wait I'll have Elliott kill him, he's already so mad at him anyway. Friday night was the first time in nearly three months he's seen or heard from his brother. It was like he dropped off the planet. He checks in with his parents every week but he's totally ignored Elliott and Mia."

"Mia?" Oh no, Ana thought did he have a wife or girlfriend at home that he was also lying about.

"She's their younger sister, she's our age. She's actually the one who introduced me to Elliott. I was covering a story on her bakery and after the interview she told me that I was perfect for her brother and everything is history. Now let me ask you one question, has he called you since Friday?"

"I'm not sure; I turned off my phone after he left on Friday."

"He came over to your house?"

"Yes, he followed me wanting a chance to explain and then he left."

Ana reached over and grabbed her phone and after powering it back on she was shocked to 47 missed calls from an unknown number, she knew right away it had to be Christian but wondered why he didn't leave her any voicemails.

"Did he call?" Kate asks not wanting to pry but she did look down to see the host of missed calls. "Why don't you call him back?"

"It's not that simple Kate."

"I promised you I won't ask and it's late and I need to get home, but I'm going to leave you this one parting thought. You didn't see the way Christian looked at you. Elliott and I even talked about it after you two left. For him, he thought his brother had fallen in love."


	4. Chapter 4

After she cleaned up after dinner, all Anastasia could think about was Christian. Kate gave her a lot to think about but she didn't want to call him. If he wanted to talk to her so bad then why not leave a voicemail.

Sleeping as long has she had she wasn't tired so she decided to go out for a run. It was late but she needed some fresh air and then maybe she would come home and do a little work before retiring for the night.

She dressed in her usual black short yoga pants and baby blue tank top with matching sweat jacket and threw her hair up in a pony tail. She fastened her iPhone to her arm and put her ear buds on and listened to her workout playlist as she emerged outside.

Running was a way for to work things out in her head and it's been a welcome distraction along with exercise every since her mom died, in fact she was quite good at it. She was the state runner-up her senior year in cross country and broke her high school's girls mile record but none of that mattered anymore, running was a passion for hers.

Finally hitting her stride, she made her way around the waterfront and started for home when she felt like she was being followed. Not wanting to make it obvious she looked casually to her left and then to the right but no one was in sight every for the occasional passerby. Thinking she was just letting her imagination get the best of her, decided it would be best to sprint home just to be safe. As she could see the front of her apartment building, she reached for her neck that was around her wrist when she was grabbed from behind.

"Don't scream," The voice said putting his warm hand over her mouth. Instead of wanting to bite down on her attacker's hand she relaxed at the sound of the voice as it was wasn't a stranger but a voice she knew all too well.

"Christian what do you think you're doing?" She says as turns around to face him. He's dressed all in black from his boots to his leather jacket.

"Why are you out running by yourself in the dark?" He growled at her.

"I'm not going to answer your question until you answer mine first."

"I was making sure you were safe. After I saw Kate left I wanted to come up and talk but then you walked outside."

"Why were you spying on me?"

"You didn't answer any of my calls so I was worried so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I had a lot on my mind, that's why I'm out running at this hour."

"Will you come for a drive with me?" He asks surprising her, what is he doing she thought?"

"Why?""A

"I want to show you something."

"Would I be in any danger or would you?"

"Not anymore."

"Could you elaborate or are you going to be anymore vague?"

"Please come with me." He says in such a way Anastasia knew she couldn't say no and she accepted his hand.

His bike was just around the corner and he handed her a helmet and soon they were speeding down the streets of downtown Seattle.

"Are you cold?" He asked when they hit their first red light. Shaking her head because she felt warm and it helped that she holding on so tightly to his chest.

It was nearing midnight when Christian pulled into an underground parking garage to a massive building.

"Where are we?" She asked after he helped her take off her helmet.

"My house."

She didn't think it was a good idea that she was going to be alone with him but for the first time since Friday night he looked relaxed.

"Christian…" She started to say but he put a finger against her man.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do or try anything. We just need to talk and we couldn't do it at your place."

Taking the elevator up, Christian entered a five-digit pass code and immediately they were speeding up to the penthouse.

She looked over to him and she felt that electricity again but fought against her desire to have him kiss her again. She was still so angry and hurt and she let those emotions overrule what her body was thinking.

When the elevator doors opened, Anastasia couldn't believe what she was walking into. The foyer only was nearly as big as her entire apartment.

"You live here?"

"It's been awhile, but yet."

"Again with the vague answer."

"When I was working I stayed at apartment close to the office."

"Was working? What does that mean?"

"Come in and let me get you something to drink and I will explain everything."

Walking around the massive penthouse apartment, she was overwhelmed; the complete back wall was made of glass with breath-taking views of the city.

"Tea?" He offered her and she turned around to see that he had removed his jacket to reveal a tight fitting white v-neck t-shirt.

"I want some answers Christian."

"Come let's sit," He says leading them over to a very sleek and modern black leather couch.

"I want the truth and nothing but the truth."

"And the truth you shall have counselor, but first let me thank you for agreeing to talk with me. I know how much you must hate me but hopefully after everything I have said you might consider giving us another chance. Now, I want to tell you everything and that starts at the beginning. I was adopted right after I was born. My birth mother left me at a fire station and I was by Grace and Carrick Grey. I grew up here in Seattle having everything I wanted or needed but a part of me never fit in. After many rounds of therapy with a dozen or so psychologists my only outlet was with computers. I never had any friends with the exception of Elliott and my younger sister Mia. I excelled in computers and quickly I discovered how good I was and I used my talents for bad. I made a lot of money but then I got busted by the FBI when I broke in a very high level government Web site. I made a deal with them in exchange I would go straight and I would work for them whenever they needed me and that was three years ago. When I do a job for them, I use the name of Max Grayson and they put me up in various apartments across the country. In total I think I've done nearly a dozen jobs for them ranging from a few days to this past one of nearly three months. When I'm not working I work with various companies across the world as an independent communication consultant. This is where all of this comes from. You would be quite surprised how much companies are willing to pay me to protect their companies from being compromised by people like me. To be honest, going straight has been more challenging and more fun than hacking and I have made pretty good money. Now, the reason why I can tell you all this now is because the raid happened early this morning and now I'm free for now. That doesn't mean I can't be called away for any job anywhere but right now I'm here and I want you."

It's so much to take in after his full confession; Anastasia takes a long sip of her tea. Now that she's told her all of his deep dark secrets she wasn't sure if she should tell him his or to wait for a more appropriate time.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm still trying to process everything."

"It's a lot I know that, but I have feelings for you Anastasia and even though I fucked up my chance at being together I will do anything for a second chance."

"No more lying?"

"Never," He said putting his hand over his heart.

"You have to rebuild my trust and that's going to take some time but now I need to be honest with you."

"What have you lied about?"

"I told Kate that you were Max."

"You did what?"

"Don't worry I didn't tell her anything else and she promised not to ask, but I think you need to talk to your brother and possibly the rest of your family about what you're doing, they have a right to know."

"My parents know and for the sake of my siblings, my father thought it best not to involve them. The less they know the better, but you're right and if I'm going to introduce you as my girlfriend at my parents house tomorrow for dinner then the truth needs to finally come out."

"Dinner? I haven't agreed to going anywhere with you mister."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Anastasia Steele, I would be honored if you came with me to my parents house tomorrow night for dinner."

"That's better and yes I would like that."

"It's getting late, I should get you home," Christian says taking her hand happy that she didn't pull it back.

"Do you want me to go?" Anastasia said without even thinking about the meaning of her question.

"No, but I think it would be best." As much as he would love to take her to his bed and make love to her, he knew he had a lots a lot more work to do to repair their relationship but the glimmer of hope is there that she wanted to stay.

They walk hand in hand toward the elevator and once they are safely inside, Anastasia wants to kiss Christian. Finally now everything is out in the open and her dream man is back.

Christian trying to be the perfect gentleman that he needs Anastasia to know that he can be. He is all about making amends and he will start tonight.

Trying to make his sweat just a little, Anastasia starts to unzip her coat revealing her tiny sport bra top. She watches with quite pride how Christian's eyes pop out of his head. He must see something he likes. Deciding that she's getting the reaction that she wants, she continues to just remove her jacket completely and tie it around her waist.

"I know what you're doing," Christian says refusing to give in to temptation despite just how beautiful she looks especially as her very perfectly sized perky breasts are begging to come out and play. "You're' going to be cold if you don't put your jacket back on."

Damn, she thought he's not going to give in and once they reach the parking garage she's greeted by a very brisk cold breeze.

Losing this battle, she knows that the war has only just started.

"Wait we're not taking your bike?" She asks when Christian hits the alarm on a very sleek black sports car that looks very expensive.

"I think it's too cold for a ride home."

"I don't, plus I like riding on the bike, I feel free," She says getting on the back of the bike waiting for its operator. Christian knows he's lost this battle so it's all tied up.

He hands her a helmet after putting on his and then slipped in front of her and all too quickly her arms are wrapped around his waist and now he's glad that he wanted to go on the bike. To have her this close to him made him feel better, happier. As they exited the parking garage, Anastasia leaned her head against his back and he could feel her take a deep breath and that in turn make his relax.

All too quickly they were pulling up to her apartment building. Anastasia was trying to figure out a way to get him to stay but none of her excuses were valid enough so she just decided to be honest and ask him to walk her to her door which he said he was already planning on doing so she was happy now only to think of a way to get him to stay was a challenge all on its own.

Once they reached the door, Anastasia unlocked it and opened it to invite him in.

"As much as I would love to come in, I think it's best if I say goodnight here," Christian says but he inches closer and takes her face into his hands and leans down and brushes his lips against hers.

Moving their lips in perfect synchronization, Christian is so happy that Anastasia was willing to give him this very precious chance and that the feeling he has right now is something he has never felt before. Opening her mouth to take the kiss to the next level, he slips his tongue inside and the kiss that started so innocent has taken a very dramatic turn. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Anastasia pulled herself as close to his chest and slowly started to move her hands up and down his back feeling every inch of him.

Knowing that if he didn't stop the kiss right at this moment there was no way he was going to stop all together.

Pulling back very carefully not to upset Anastasia, he ended the kiss with a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Can I see you tomorrow night?" He asks and a big smile forms on her lips.

"What if I don't want to until tomorrow night?" Anastasia knew she didn't want to take the passive approach anymore. She knew what she wanted and that was the beautiful man standing in front of her.

"Lunch then?"


End file.
